


We Mutually Pledge to Each Other...

by MiraMira



Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: The end to Abigail Adams's patient suffering may be closer than she thinks.





	We Mutually Pledge to Each Other...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, Katarina!
> 
> The history buff in me feels compelled to note that this is almost certainly not how things happened, but if the source material can occasionally put story ahead of accuracy, I figure I can play around with the timeline a little. :)

The Declaration of Independence comes to Braintree with great fuss and ceremony, and an official reading in the town square. Abigail does not attend. She pleads the children’s health, and her own exhaustion. But the truth is, there is only one way she wishes to absorb this labor that has kept her own love from her these many months, and she must wait for his personal annotations to arrive by separate post.

As she finally finishes coaxing Thomas down for the night, she can hear a faint voice reciting something. At first, she is irritated, and more than a little alarmed: were their neighbors not patriots, they would have relocated long ago, but there is still no guarantee this wayward stranger means well. 

Then, the voice draws closer, growing more distinct, and considerably less strange. Heart pounding with a hope her thoughts dare not yet articulate, she flings open the door. 

“Prudence, indeed, will dictate that...” John lowers the broadside from which he has been orating (purely for theatrical effect, she is certain; he must know the words by heart) and smirks. “May I continue, madam?”

“Liberty will keep.” She drags him inside and silences him with a fierce kiss.


End file.
